1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for determining a cardiac condition of the type wherein a detected cardiac signal is supplied to a signal evaluation unit that undertakes mathematical operations on the detected signal, or a signal derived therefrom, to obtain parameters that are analyzed to identify a particular cardiac condition
2. Description of the Prior Art
The status of the heart can be studied by measuring different parameters, e.g. the heart rate measured via intracardially obtained ECG (also denoted intracardiac electrogram, IEGM). By identifying certain properties in the beat-to-beat rate, measured via the electrode system, calculations may be executed in the implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (ICD) to determine whether ventricular fibrillation is present resulting in that a defibrillation shock should be delivered. Far field sensing and misinterpretation of supraventricular (emanating from the atrium) tachycardias may result in that inappropriate shocks are delivered. Therefore, a fast, sensitive and specific detection of ventricular fibrillation (VF) is of utmost importance for the patient.
It is generally difficult to distinguish between different types of tachycardia and fibrillation. In some patient also ventricular flutter may occur.